


linger

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, but i did for rissa, the holiday au i said i wasn't gonna write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Rissa, you told me not to write a The Holiday AU. I disobeyed. Hope you enjoy <3





	linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissanox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissanox/gifts).



> Rissa, you told me not to write a The Holiday AU. I disobeyed. Hope you enjoy <3

Ben smiles as Rey opens the door. “Hey, I wanted to drop off those movies you asked for…” He pauses, seeing the gathering of people and hearing the din of silverware on porcelain. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company!”

“Do you want to come in?” she asks, stepping aside. “I’m having a little Chanukah party.”

“You’re Jewish?” he asks in surprise. 

“No,” she admits. “But Maz invited some friends over, some people from the old days, and they’re all Jewish, and it is Chanukah, so...it turned into a Chanukah party.”

“Uh, yeah, I will come in,” he decides. “A Chanukah party with Maz’s friends sounds...amazing.”

“Right?!” She leads him into the dining room and sets him up with a plate. Ben listens in awe as Maz and her friends talk about the old days of Hollywood, casually mentioning stars and directors and scriptwriters that Ben has idolized from a young age. They’re the people who made him want to get into the biz in the first place, and for Maz and her friends to mention partying with them, even dating them...

“What about you, Ben?” one of them asks. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Actually, yeah,” he says, straightening up in his seat. “I’m seeing this beautiful actress right now. I don’t know what she sees in me, but…”

The gathering instantly shouts him down.

“You’re a nice Jewish boy, what wouldn’t she see in you?” Maz asks imperiously.

“Where is she now?” someone else asks. “Why isn’t she here with us?”

“She’s on location making a little indie film in New Mexico,” he explains. 

“Lucky for us,” Maz says, her eyes lingering on Rey.

Ben isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean.

.

After Maz and her friends leave (surprisingly late for geriatrics), Ben helps Rey clean up from dinner, both of them gushing about the conversation they’d been part of tonight. 

“I just can’t believe how much she  _ did _ ,” Ben says. “I mean,  _ The Master Codebreaker  _ would be  _ nothing _ without her.”

“She told me that the original line was just ‘Live free,’ but it was her idea to add, ‘Don’t join,’” Rey says excitedly. “And that became his claim to fame! I mean, the movie doesn’t even  _ work _ without the, ‘Don’t join.’”

“Thanks for having me over,” Ben says as they put the last of the dishes away. “This was more fun than I’ve had in a really long time.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” she says sincerely. “Oh, and don’t forget your takeaway box.”

“Did you put in those chocolate covered macaroons?”

“Of course.”

“You’re a doll.” He kisses her cheek. “I’ll swing by tomorrow to watch some of those movies with you.” He kisses her cheek again, lingering. 

Rey smiles, flushing as he pulls away.

Ben grimaces as he opens the door. “I’m sorry--I don’t know why I kissed you twice and then lingered the second time.”

She laughs, still a little flushed. “See you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be counting the hours,” he throws over his shoulder. For once, he isn’t joking. 


End file.
